CardMages: Luck of the Draw
by SkyWindFox
Summary: A simple plastic chip sends Leon Penn and his friend on a trip to the Outlaw Star Universe


HERE ARE THE DISCLAIMERS:  
I DO NOT OWN OUTLAW STAR!  
I DO NOT OWN MAGI NATION OR THE DIGIMON CARD GAME OR THE FINAL FANTASY VIII TRIPLE TRIAD CARD GAME OR MAGIC: THE GATHERING!!!!  
I DO OWN THE CHARACTER LEON PENN!!!!  
THAT IS ALL.  
  
Author's Note: I must like to have too many things to do. Programming my games, writing 'The One Star', and now this. Plus College, Working two OTHER jobs...whew. :P ANYway, I was tossing around the idea of Card Mages after getting my hands on a MagiNation starter deck, but I needed a storyline. Then, last weekend (April, 13th if you must know) my friend got the final DVD set of OLS, and we watched it all. After watching the final episodes, I found my favorite. 'Cats and Girls and Spaceships'. My favorite character is Jim but...why it's my favorite, don't ask, k? Now, it's wednesday the 17th and I finaly had an idea (run for the hills!). Well, if you're clueless to what that idea was then let me spell it out for you...YOU CLICKED ON THE IDEA AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO READ IT!!!! (calm down...calm down...) Ok, so enough talking, more story!  
  
  
Luck of the Draw  
by StarDust/StarWing (we the same peoples)  
  
Narriator (the guy who plays Jet's voice in Cowboy Bebop):  
Playing cards have been around for a very long time, but magic has not. In the late 1990's, a scientist stumbled apon the magic power these cards have stored up within their artwork. With this knowledge, he created an armband that unlocks this power. He tried to keep it a secret, but the playing card companies saw this as a big moneymaker. After buying the plans off the scientist, they mass-produced the armband, and sold it in stores, thus creating a new kind of card players...Card Mages.  
  
*Insert Opening Credits Here*  
  
CardMages: Episode 1  
A Simple Twist of Fate  
Part 1  
  
"LIGHTNING!!!"  
A bolt of thunder erupts from a cloudless sky and makes it's way to a thirteen year old kid who rolls to dodge.   
"Damn you, Leon!", the other kid yells.  
"You forgot I activate a SpeedChip!", the blue haired boy yells back  
"Your SpeedChips are getting REALLY ANNOYING!!!"  
"And so are you....SHOCKWAVE!" and with that, the blue haired boy named Leon throws up a simple playing card into the air.  
But unlike an ordinary playing card, this onle glows a bright blue. At the same time, the armband Leon wears also glows bright blue. Then after a half-second of this glowing stuff, the card explodes sending a shockwave at the other kid, who, fails to dodge.  
"Urrg...lucky...you...got lucky..."  
Chuckling, Leon walks over to the other kid and extends his hand to help him up.  
"Lucky...I wish I was...thanks for the practice, Max."  
Max, accecpts Leon's hand and pulls himself up.  
"No problem. only...I wish you at least let me win once..."  
Leon facefalted, "Uhhh.....no can do...."  
"...oh well, see ya at school!"  
"Later, Max!"  
~Boy, am I tired....~ Leon thought as he walked into his house, entered his room, and fell asleep.  
  
*Next Day*  
"...After this morning' s fight, I have to remind all students that card magic is forbidden on school grounds during school operation hours..."  
"How long is he going to complain..."  
"...forbidden...so HE says..."  
"zzzzzzzzzz"  
The moring school report that is read by the principal every morning over the PA system has been going on for ten minintes now, and that comment on card magic got this class upset. Leon, however, is reading is book for the class assignment that was going to happen after the report.  
"...Thank you for your time.", the PA system clicked off.  
Leon put away the book and poked Max to wake him up.  
"Ok class, time for that test..."  
"Ahh, man." the class moaned....  
  
*Lunchtime*  
"You know, I would just love to have an adventure. Just to get away from this school." Max complains as him and Leon walk to thier table.  
"..."  
"Something wrong, Leon?"  
Leon pulls out a small box, opens it and pulls out a quarter-sized piece of plastic.  
"Isn't that an upgrade?"  
"No, the upgrades aren't due till next year."  
"Then what is it?"  
"No clue. I got it in the mail yesterday in a box with no return adress."  
"Weird"  
Written on one side of the chip was "OUTLAW STAR; THIS SIDE UP"  
  
Little do they know, this chip was going to change thier lives forever...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next Episode:  
Computer class becomes an adventure for Leon and Max. As they try to fit into the new location, trouble arises, and it is in the form of a thirteen-year-old girl.  
Next Episode: A Simple Twist of Fate; Part 2  
  
  
AN: OK, ok, ok. I know that was short. The only problem I have is starting out. But once I get going....look out!  
Reviews are welcome, but I would at least wait for the next chapter, but, that's up to you... 


End file.
